


I thought we would last forever

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: s02e15 No Heroics, Episode: s02e16 Old Habits, F/F, POV First Person, POV Laura Hollis, Season/Series 02, Short One Shot, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written after I saw "No Heroics" and "Old Habits".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought we would last forever

I thought we would last forever.  
I thought our love was meant to be.  
I thought you were the one. The one who'd stay with me forever. The one who I'd always love.  
I thought it would be this; us two, till the minute we ceased to exist.  
I thought there would be more days. Happy days, days filled with laughter and strawberry kisses.  
I thought there would be more moments; moments of happiness, moments of passion.  
I thought it would happen different, that it would end bloodily or with a sacrifice.   
Never like this. Not over something as stupid, something as unimportant as this.  
I thought that you would always be here; I thought you'd stay.  
I thought we were okay, that we were fine.  
I thought there would be more words. More sentences and even more discussions.  
I thought it would end with blood or with a bang but never like this. Never angrily with tears streaming down my face as you disappear out the door.  
I thought it would end with a dying breath, not with both of us still alive.  
I thought that you'd never hurt me. I thought I'd never hear poison dripping from your lips.  
I thought you’d never hate me, that I was the only exception.   
I thought you'd stand tall and unbreakable forever and never stray, never hide away.  
I thought that I'd never miss you; I thought you'd always be by my side, our one step behind.  
I thought our priorities were the same, that we wanted the same things.  
I thought that we'd always have this.  
I thought our love was stronger, that it was pure.  
I thought you'd always pick me first, I thought you'd pick me over her.  
I didn't think you’d be the one to make me cry.  
You were the one who always comforted me, the one who kissed all my tears away.   
You were the one who used to hold me tight and whisper me promises.  
You were the one who made me strong, the one who made me brave enough to try.  
I never thought you'd be the one to break me, I never thought you'd be the enemy.  
I never thought you'd lie to me, I never thought you'd turn into my worst nightmare.  
I never thought you'd be the one to leave, I thought we would love each other forever. And in a way we still do; we just can’t stand to look at each other anymore.


End file.
